ZeldaClan/Chapter 2
Owned by Loveleaf. Please join on the talk page. Takes place around Orcarina of Time. Battle of GannonClan Archive One Disclaimer:I do not own Warriors or Legand of Zelda. Welcome to Hyrule With waterfalls and volcanos, Hyrule seems fascinating, however we live in Hyrule field. Beware if you want to hunt at night...for any zelda love will know what will happen... Members Leader: Zeldastar, young beautiful, light she-cat with blue eyes and very pointed ears. ♥Loveleaf♥ Deputy: 'Oceanwave - dark red tom with thin, swirly, cream stripes. 4pinkbear '''Medicine Cat: ''Eponaleaf, brown she-cat with dark green eyes'. ♥Loveleaf♥' Apprentice Beautysong - dark ginger she-cat with blue-green eyes 4pinkbear Warriors Twilightblaze: Dark gray she-cat with reddish-yellow eyes, sharp fangs, a gray front, weird blue-green markings and sharp claws. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ Wolfstorm: Blackish-brown tom with blue eyes, almost wolf-like. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ Linkheart: Gold tom with blue eyes, large pointed ears, and green paws. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ Ocarniasong: Beautiful blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.(Phoenix) Shadowblaze: Black and silver tom with pale gray eyes.(Phoenix) Aquaticbreath - pale blue she-cat with aqua-blue eyes and fins. 4pinkbear Giantfoot - huge caramel-brown tom with a rock-like spotted pattern on his back that runs up to his forehead, and a missing tail 4pinkbear Shadowedpelt - black tom 4pinkbear Talon - large, slightly fat, light brown tom with cream paws 4pinkbear Forestfur - moss-colored she-cat with green eyes4pinkbear Navi - blue she-cat with a blue glow 4pinkbear Ultraflight - glowing, rainbow-colored tom 4pinkbear Tatl - dark blue tom with a deep purple glow 4pinkbear Tael - yellow she-cat with a yellow glow. 4pinkbear Bellwhisper - Light brown she-cat with long fur, green eyes. Phoenix. Apprentices Kits & Queens Sapphirerain, blue-gray she-cat with pointed ears and blue eyes. Mother of Shadowblaze's kits (Phoenix): Earthkit: Brown tom with long fur and green eyes.(Phoenix) Shadekit: Smal brown tom with brown eyes.(Phoenix) Sunkit: Gold she-cat with indigo eyes. (Phoenix) Elders Hyrule Field Star roleplaying under the line, dont forget to put a line break, (Four -) and din't forget your signature! ---- Eponaleaf deftly jumped over the gates of Lon Lon Ranch. "Any cat here?" She mewowed. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 16:43, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- A light brown she-cat with long fur and green eyes (for now, just call her Fern) raised her head from the hay stacks. "Who is that?" she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 16:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Meanwhile, Linkheart was laying awake in his tree. His heart ached with sadness and loneliness, and anger. He had saved Zelda/Tetra/Sheik too many times to count, including the recent battle with Ganondork's Clan, and to be chased out of his Clan like a badger? ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 20:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's me, Eponaleaf, I used to live here. I come in peace." she said, "I came from ZeldaClabn, not too dfar away." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:07, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh. I'm Fern, a cat who lives here. Did you want to see someone?" Fern asked. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 20:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Well, Malon was always nice, I guess, but no, I didn't really want anything. I know it's hard, but I was once here as Epona, a horse. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- I do not want to see the peoplewho own the place, that's for sure. Trust me, you won't like it here. It seems fine and dandy at first but-" She shivered. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, I don't have anywhere else to go. And did you want to see anyone that isn't a Twoleg?" Fern asked. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 20:16, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Well, Malon was always nice, I guess, but no, I didn't really want anything. I know it's hard, but I was once here as Epona, a horse. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fern's tail twitched, then shrugged. "Okay, then. If that's what you want, Epona," she meowed, heading back into the barn. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 20:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why do they always think I'm lieing." She shook her head. "You know, its nice back at the clan." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 20:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fern stopped and looked around. "For the record, I do believe you. You look so much like the horse the Twolegs kept, and if you were the horse, I wouldn't deny it. And...could I join your Clan?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:46, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, I' not the leader but I'm sure she would agree. I'm the medicine cat, so what I say goes a lot of the time, really." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 21:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fern nodded. "Then I will join," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 21:55, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Back with Linkheart, he was hunting. He soon spotted a ChuChu and leapt, killing it. He tore off a piece big enough to fill him up with his claws, ate it, then tiptoed to the camp entrance, set the ChuChu down, and ran away from the camp. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Linkheart!" Zeldastar was yowling, flanked by two other cats, Wolfstorm and Twilightblaze. "We have to explain, Linkheart!" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:24, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart climbed down from his tree. His pelt was fluffed up in anger, his eyes blazing pure rage, and his claws were unsheathed. "I thought you didn't want me to go near the camp," he snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:58, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Linkheart!" Zeldastar flung herself into what was apparently a hug. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 14:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart backed away. "What, came to tell me I'm just as useful as a dead fox?" he hissed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:48, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pain filled Zeldastar's eyes. "No Linkheart, I was controlled. Please forgive me, I didn't mean it. I promise. Please believe me, Linkheart, I-I lo- I can't afford to lose you. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- A wary look climbed into Linkheart's gaze. "All right. But next time you send me away, I will stay away," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:10, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But I wasn't the one who sent you away!" She protested. "Nevermind. I'm really glad your back." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:12, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart refused to respond, only following Twilightblaze and Wolfstorm back to camp. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- This hurt Zeldastar more than any scratch or bite. "Linkheart, I-I-I lov-I. Nevermind." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 00:12, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilightblaze rested her tail tip on Zeldastar's shoulder. "Give him time. He'll come around," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:40, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sadness welled in her eyes as she nodded. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:14, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Camp Lay around the camp, share tougues and have fun! Always sign your Posts Always press tab twice before putting a simple ______. ---- Twilightblaze sighed and padded up to Zeldastar. "You knew his heart was easier to damage than most cats. Why attempt it, though?" she asked. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 15:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I can't believe him! I though I trusted him...why...why..." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 15:47, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, did you listen to him? He couldn't get a wink of sleep the other night because Aquaticbreath was mooning over him. He needed to get some space for a bit," Twilightblaze informed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 15:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar painfully transformed into Tetrastar. Do you want me to send you out of the clan too?" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 15:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilightblaze held Tetrastar's gaze calmly. "You may be my leader, but even I know you're going too far. I was the Twilight Princess once, I know how rules work. But you can't send cats out of the Clan just because they disagree with you," the she-cat meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 15:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yay! Melodramatic stuffz!) "You don't know what I could do now." She spat in her face. "I don't CARE if you were the Twilight Princess. I'm the real Princess, so just get out of my sight. PLEASE! No you are not kivked out. NUT WUTCH IUT!" She started making no sense, and then, everything went black. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 16:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yay indeed!) Twilightblaze sighed. "Eponaleaf! Zeladstar just fainted!" she called. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 16:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Again???" She almost sounded whiney as she dragged Tetrastar into the medicine cat den. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 16:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilightblaze nodded. "She was mad at me and wanted me to leave the Clan," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 16:22, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She's a terrible leader." She grumbled. "I always thought it should be Linkstar." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 16:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilightblaze half-closed her eyes. "Linkheart left because Tetrastar sent him away," she informed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 16:30, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh, by the way, Zeldastar is being controlled by Ganondork. Is that okay with you 4pinkbear?) "That's the last straw, we can't keep her as leader. We have to overthrow her!" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 16:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Quiet!" Twilightblaze hissed, wrapping her tail around Eponaleaf's muzzle. "If I'm right, Zeldastar is being controlled by Ganondork. If I'm wrong, then maybe Linkheart just needs a day or two to clear his head," the former princess of the Twilight Realm meowed, softly. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 16:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- She shook her head. "I can't do anything for her until she wakes up. The sun is up. "I'm going to take a walk. I want to visit Lon Lon Ranch. They won't know me." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 16:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilightblaze nodded. "Okay, then. I'll keep an eye on Zeldastar until...I dunnno, something happens," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 16:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I found a cat who wants to be in the clan." Eponaleaf walked in with Fern. "Has Zeldastar came around and have you found out if Dork-dude's controlling her?" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilightblaze shook her head. "Welcome, I'm Twilightblaze, one of the warriors here," she greeted Fern. "I'm Fern. Nice to meet you," Fern meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldatsar jumped up. It was the first time Eponaleaf got a long look at her eyes, and it astounded her for she had the same colored eyes as Unknownstar. "She is being controlled." She whispered. "We don't want new members, it will make the clan stronger- er... I don't think it will give the correct blood." She recovered." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilightblaze nodded, though Fern simply looked at Zeldastar. In a flash of movement, she pinned the controlled leader down and pressed her claws very lightly against Zeldastar's throat. "Leave her body now. I'm only doing this because I want to protect my leader," Fern meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Heh heh) Eponaleaf's eyes opened with shock as Zeldastar's eyes lost it's sparkle. She stayed still for a long time...Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fern was surprised. "Did I...?" she began. Twilightblaze shrugged. "You didn't look like you could kill her," she added in Fern's defense. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You didn't!" Added a tired voice. "My StarClan, save me, I don't know who ya are, but thanks." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fern nodded. "I am Fern from Lon Lon Ranch, and I'd like to join the Clan," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I owe you. It's so sad being able to see almost everything, yet not be able to do anything about it. My poor Linkheart." She sighed. "Welcome to ZeldaClan Fern, however, I would ask you to change your name into a warrior's one." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, then," Fern meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:39, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) The Clan gasped when Zeldastar returned with Linkheart. Twilightblaze and Wolfstorm sighed. How would Linkheart react? ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:17, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar looked at Twilightblaze. She composed herself. "I must be strong fo the clan." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shadekit bounced up to Linkheart. "Can you mentor me, Linkheart? Please?" he begged. Linkheart purred. "That's up to Zeldastar," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:36, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I must ask everyone to welcome back Linkheart!" Zeldastar yowled. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 02:08, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) The entire Clan welcomed back Linkheart, happily. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 12:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar ushered some KITS over. "Please make Linkheart a comfy nest, will you?" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 00:56, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (What apprentices? Unless you mean Sunkit, Shadekit and Earthkit becoming apprentices...) Twilightblaze dragged the ChuChu Linkheart left at the camp entrance. "We have this to share," she reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:09, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Darrrrn it....I really need to look at that) BC "Sure!" The kits squeaked. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:12, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shadekit, Sunkit and Earthkit gathered ferns, feathers and anything soft, under the careful watch of Bellwhisper and Twilightblaze, and made a comfortable nest for Linkheart in the warriors' den. Linkheart smiled. "Thank you," he meowed to Zeldastar and the kits. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes, very well kits, please go to your mothers. I'll leave Linkheart alone...for now..." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:21, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- The kits headed back to the nursery, while Linkheart curled up in his den, sleep claiming him instantly. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldatsra took one last look and just hoping he would call her over and relize she was telling the truth, started to walk away. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:27, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilightblaze watched Zeldastar and Linkheart and sighed. "They will need courage to last through the storm Ganondork's brought upon them." ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Warning, Fluffiness!) "Night." she whispered, as she went to the center of camp and looked at the moon and wondered.... Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:40, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I have some fluff in DawnClan. I want to see the fluffiness!) Linkheart woke in the middle of the night, his stomach rumbling. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:42, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar had to be strong. Yet now Linkheart was mad at her. Would she leave the clan for Linkheart? Yes. But she couldn't tell anyone that. Loyalty for the clan was the most important thing. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:45, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart padded out of the warriors' den and saw Zeldastar. "Oh, hey Zeldastar," he greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:46, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Linkheart!" She was almost breathless. "I'mreallysorryaboutalltheconfusionIswaeritwasn'tmewhodiditGanondorkwascontrollingme!" She said without inhaling once. She coughed. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:54, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart blinked in surprise. "It was Ganondork? But I thought you really didn't like me," he admited. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:55, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No Linkheart I lov-lo, nevermind. I would never say that I didn't want you." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart looked at Zeldastar with growing interest. "Go on. Say what you want to say," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 02:00, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar looked horrified. "I love the moon. That's what I was going to say." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 02:05, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart smiled. "Okay, if that's what you wanted. I can't sleep, so I decided to wander out here," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 02:08, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "LinkheartIreallylikeyou." She said, and quickly licked a few chest hairs. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 02:11, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart purred. "I like you too, Zeldastar," he admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 02:14, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Linkheart...." She moved out to the moon. "StarClan, I may ask you to commend a change to the warrior code. I may ask that the leader may take on a mate as long as there is a deputy to help the leader. Please give me notice if you approve." A star flicked. Happiness poured over her. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 02:17, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart purred in happiness. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:09, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar twined his tail into his. "Will you be my mate?" She whispered. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 23:57, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes," Linkheart murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 23:59, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm so glad-" Midword her eyes changed to be darker. "I hate you, you should go out of the clan. The whole clan hates you for running away." Her voice was deep and intimidating. "Kill me, and you kill your precious Zeldatsar." Yet her eyes flickered. She was fighting it! "Get out of my head!" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 00:02, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "GANONDORK, GET OUT OF ZELDASTAR'S HEAD BEFORE I PERSONALLY COME OVER TO YOUR CLAN AND RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Linkheart screeched. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yay fluffiness and melodramatic!) Zeldastar shrieked in pain and still fought. "Get out!" "Never!" "AIIIIGH!" "Bow down to me!" "Never...Linkheart attack me...that's what..." "Don't you dare." "Some..one...else...did..." She panted. "NEVER!" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 00:25, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart snarled. "Ganondork, I wouldn't take my threat lightly. I have killed you hundreds of times without mercy, and let me tell you, I don't plan on being merciful anytime soon!" he growled. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I need to archive this soon...) "Attack me!" Zeldatsar pleaded. "You don't want to Linkheart..." "GET OUT!~ GET OUT!" And so he did but not after everything started to sway...everything started to swim. "Linkheartz, ze crayin sens kse." She said loopily. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 00:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I wouldn't archive until it gets so long the scroll bar is very little.) "What?" Linkheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah...I'm a neat freak about this stuff...but okay. Meh. should I make her black out? I've done that sooo many times...) "Ze crayin sens kse...dokai diaw.."Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 00:36, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I think she should collapse, but Linkheart catches her with his shoulder) Linkheart frowned. "Are you okay?" he asked his leader. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sae saki grai...wheeh..." She slowly started to fall to the ground, "...gafri..." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 00:45, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart leaned his shoulder and caught Zeldastar. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Graacio" She said before everything went black... Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 00:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bellwhisper saw and quickly got Eponaleaf. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eponaleaf ran through,' her eyes dark.' "Such a terrible leader! We must overthrow her!" She mumbled and grumbled quite loudly again. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 00:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No. This time, it was Ganondork. Remember him, Eponaleaf?" Linkheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ganondork is great. I've said before, she is terrible. Humph" Her DARK EYES flashed. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 00:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Without warning, Bellwhisper leapt onto Eponaleaf and pressed her claws against the medcine cat's throat. Twilightblaze, Wolfstorm, Ocarniasong, Shadowblaze, and Sapphirerain and her kits ran towards Linkheart. "What's going on?" Ocarniasong asked. "Ganondork's taking over cats!" Linkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eponaleaf felt something on her heart lift. "Waaaazy haei hs." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bellwhisper got off. Wolfstorm growled. "Come out and fight, you gutless coward!" he snarled at Ganondork. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:05, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yet he didn't. Nobody saw anyone to be exact. Everything turned black, the air, all light was sucked out of the night sky. When the darkness lifted, the body of Eponaleaf was left...and she was still...Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:10, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "EPONALEAF!" Linkheart wailed. Bellwhisper fetched some herbs, then looked at Eponaleaf helplessly. "What herb will work?" she panicked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:12, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Should I kill her?) ---- (Er...probably not.) The kits licked Eponaleaf, trying to get her awake. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eponaleaf only slightly breathed. Her breaths were short, but not quick. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:22, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bellwhisper pressed herself to Eponaleaf. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- I gtg) ---- (Okay) Linkheart yowled his pain to StarClan. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm archiving) Eponaleaf's eyes flickered, but she still had trouble breathing..."Co...Col..foot." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 13:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bellwhisper sorted through the herbs she had brought and singled out coltsfoot. She gave it to Eponaleaf. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 13:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Are you wanting Bellwhisper to be the MCA?) (Our first prophecy time! It's going to be Linkheart and Zeldastar only...not very big. Is that okay with you?) Eponaleaf had a hard time chewing, but instantly she could breath better. She then sank into a deep sleep. It was her mother! She was still a horse, but before she could say anything... "Two will come and banish the evil of which it stands!" She hissed. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 14:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (No, that belongs to Beautysong. And I'm fine with the prophecy) Bellwhisper sighed in relief. "She's going to be okay," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 14:16, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh, do we have a MCA...oops.) Both Zeldastar and Eponaleaf were moved to the center of camp. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 14:32, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart groaned in fear. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 14:40, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eponaleaf jerked back to life. "Two will come and banish evil of which it stands." So did Zeldastar. "The two of which destiny's are tied togeher by a bond stronger than nothing else." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 14:59, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart gasped in surprise. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 15:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Both gasped, and then dived for Linkheart. "Linkheart!" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 15:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart was bowled over by the weight of the two she-cats. "OOMPH!" he squeaked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 15:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's you Linkheart, I know it!" Eponaleaf yowled. "Linkheart your okay!" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 15:39, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Leader's Den Zeldastar's den. Please come here if you have rp-based questions. Always sign your posts Always press tab twice before putting a simple _________. ---- Apprentice's Den Apprentice's Den Always sign your posts Always press tab twice before putting a simple _________. ---- Medicine Cat Den Medicine Cat Den Always sign your posts Always press tab once before putting a simple ____ Eponaleaf dragged the leader in the medicine, dropped her rather harshly, and walked out. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 16:42, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Nursery Nursery Always Sign your posts Always press tab twice before putting a simple ___ Shadekit, Sunkit and Earthkit bounced around the nursery. "We're going to be apprentices~!" they sang. "I want Twilightblaze!" Sunkit meowed. "I want Wolfstorm!" Shadekit claimed. "And I want Ocarniasong!" Earthkit meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 16:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Elder's Den Elder's Den Always Sign your posts Always press tab twice before putting a simple____ ---- RP Here for Hunting Going hunting at the Zora river!. Always sign your comments and press tab two times before making a simple ____ . Fresh Kill Pile - (CATS TO FEED 22) Cococo: 4 Can Feed Two Cats (9) Fish: 10 Can Feed One Cat (13) Eagles:6 Can Feed Three Cats (18) Thrushes:4 Can feed two cats (8) Octorock:1 can feed 5 cats (3) Giant Water Spiders:Yuck! Yet, 1 can feed 5 cats. A last resort meal (2) ChuChus:YUM! Comes in every color of the rainbow! Its body is made of sweet, delicous ChuChu jelly that everybody can't resist, and plus their everywhere! 1 can feed 7 cats despite their small size! (5) ---- Aquaticbreath lay down 3 fish carefully and dove back into the water, swooping out with three, deep underwater Octorocks and a (yuck!) Giant Water Spider. She spat out the taste of it. Eeew! Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 15:43, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfstorm purred as he set down his Cococo. "Enjoying the taste of Giant Water Spiders?" he asked. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 15:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC I'm a supporter of AquaticxWolf! That is, if it happens! Beautysong hasn't joined the clan JUST yet! She's Lon Lon Ranch's barn cat until Eponaleaf meets her, and then she joins.) Aquaticbreath hissed playfully. "No! Its terrible!" Wolfstorm then cackled in a wolf-like way. Her eyes got softer as she stared at him. He was handsomer than Linkheart. Wait! Where was Linkheart, anyway? Oh well, who cares? Wolfstorm was WAY more handsome. She dove back into the water and pulled out another Water Spider, but this time with her claws. "Look, see? You don't have to catch them with your fangs!" "I know that. I wish I could breathe underwater. It would make catching delicious Octorocks more easier." Wolfstorm mewed. "It does come in handy." Aquaticbreath mewed. She then stepped into the bush and pulled out a bottle. This bottle, surprisingly, was filled with Lon Lon Milk! "Woah! Where'd you get that?" Wolfstorm meowed, shocked. "My good friend Malon, the Lon Lon Ranch's barn cat. She's gorgeous and generous.... and she gave me Lon Lon Milk in my bottle! I always strap a bottle to my back when I'm going somewhere, usually holding a potion for health, or, in my case, Lon Lon Milk!" Wolfstorm meowed, "Wow!" She nodded happily and pleasingly. ... Ultraflight hissed and jumped on top of five ChuChus who were sitting, huddling together in a corner, with claws unsheathed. It wasn't hard to beat them, for he was part Fierce-Deity, the strongest beings in the world. He carfully piled them on his back and trodded back to Zeldastar. "Nice!" she mewed, carefully taking off a piece of ChuChu jelly to see if it was okay. "Yum! These were fresh ChuChus! Put them in a ChuChu pile!" Darkfire is a very bad kitty-thingy-mer-bobber! :D 16:07, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Actually, I was doing WolfXTwilight, since I think Midna has a secret crush on Link.) Wolfstorm padded up to the river, patiently waited, then scooped up two fish in one swoop. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 16:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) RP For Patrol Please note the following patrols have/have not been done today. Those marked with {x} have not happened. Dawn Patrol {} Hunting Patrol 1 {} Sunhigh Patrol {x} Hunting Patrol 2 {x} Moonhigh Patrol {x} Always sign your comments and press tab twice before making a simple______. ---- RP For Clan Meeting Check here normally, as I will call a clan meeting may times. Sit here and Rp what your characters do while I speak. Always sign your comments and press tab twice before making a simple _____. ---- "All cats join here for a clan meeting!" Zeldastar yowled, "I have much news, and a new warrior to appoint." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) All the Clan gathered except for one tom: Linkheart. He was still in Hyrule Field. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:46, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "First off, I must tell you that I was possessed by Unknownstar. He sent Linkheart away, one off our most greatest warriors, acting as me. I'm sorry I could not fight it." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 22:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilightblaze and Wolfstorm bowed their heads in sadness, while Ocarniasong and Sapphirerain gasped. Shadowblaze sighed wearily. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 22:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yet on a happier note, Fern, please come up here." She yowled. "You have saved my life from Ganondork. So StarClan, I ask you to look down on this cat, she has saved the clan as we know it, and I commend her as a warrior in her turn. Fern, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan. With. Your. Life?" She put an emphasis on those words, hoping she didn't just come for protection. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 23:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I do," Fern promised, her eyes gleaming with happiness. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Then I name you Bellwhisper. StarClan honors your bravery and boldness, and we welcome you as the newest ZeldaClan warrior." She put her nose on her head, Bellwhisper looked rather frightened. "No one told you did they? Lick my shoulder." She whispered. "Oh, thanks." Shw whispered back. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 23:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (-_-...Fern isn't Beautysong.) ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) (Oops...who is she....? I'll change it....) Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 23:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) (I'd like her warrior name to be Bellwhisper) ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Done) Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 23:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bellwhisper licked Zeldastar's shoulder. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 23:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What will you do with Linkheart?" Eponaleaf called up the Bigmound. Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 00:42, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What should we do with him?" Wolfstorm wondered. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:58, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ganondork made the mistake of not using the correct ceremony. So he is still apart of this clan...Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 21:56, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bellwhisper sniffed. She padded over to the camp entrance and saw a ChuChu with a part torn off. "Who left this here?" she asked. "Not one of our warriors, that's for sure," Wolfstorm meowed. Twilightblaze sniffed. "Linkheart's scent!" she realized. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 00:55, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Linkheart's?" Zeldastar tried to make way through the crowd of cats. "I am leader! Please let me through!" Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:02, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilightblaze waited for her leader before meowing, "It has his scent, I'm sure of it." ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar took hold of the wonderful scent. "It is indeed Linkheart's. I will take it to my den and examine it." Really all she wanted to do was to have the scent sink into her den, her fur... Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Should we search for Linkheart?" Wolfstorm asked. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:16, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes." She said. "Fern, stay here and protect the camp. It shall be your vigil." Loveleaf -.-My Talk! 01:19, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Bellwhisper) Bellwhisper nodded. Wolfstorm and Twilightblaze came forward to help find Linkheart. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 01:21, March 1, 2011 (UTC)